Endless Waltz - New Life
by KasWolfheart
Summary: Something I did a while back. Do not own any Gundam Wing characters but do own this story. Enjoy and will update when I am able.


The night was cool as a lone rider stopped his bike on a dirt path in a forest close to his home. He pulled off his biker's helmet, black hair cascading down his back, his blond bangs framing his face on the left side. With a soft sigh of relief, he turned his head up to the night sky, onyx eyes gleaming in the moonlight. He readjusted his black biker's jacket, before putting his helmet back on. He didn't really need it but he still felt safer with it on. He pulled up one of his legs as he restarted his bike, revving it a few times before peeling out of his spot, rocks and dirt flying out behind him. A smile played across his face. Not that anyone could see him at this moment. He really did enjoy riding a bike. It would be another ten to fifteen minutes before he made it to his destination, a five bedroom, two story home. So he decided to take his time.

As he pulled into the driveway, fifteen minutes later, into his normal spot, he failed to notice the custom made Kawasaki not too far away. Removing his helmet once more, he placed it on the handle bars of his bike. He stretched his arms high over his head, causing his back to pop loudly, sending a small grunt past his lips in the process. Letting out his breath, he turned back to his bike to unhook a rather large green army duffle from the back of his bike, humming softly with a small smile. It was early morning but the young male wasn't tired at all. In fact the ride had made sure he was wide awake. All the lights in the house were off, indicating that no one was home or asleep, but that didn't bother him. Not that he would like to have his companions there. Walking into the house he stopped in the foyer, sitting on the step up into the actual house that his blond companion had custom made for their shoes, he began to unbuckle the Goth style boots he wore.

He set the black boots in his usual spot near the door and sighed seeing his kung fu shoes. He had missed them and knew it would be weird to wear them again. He stood up and stretched again before turning to pick up the duffle, making his way into the living room to his favorite black armchair. He set the duffle beside the chair before he undignifyingly flopped over into the chair sideways, letting his head fall back onto the arm of the chair. This male wore a black biker's jacket with black jeans that could have been mistaken for black leather. Under the leather jacket he wore a black tank top. He didn't notice the four sets of eyes that watched him closely. One of the four other people in the kitchen reached for his .44 mm that rested in its usual holster on his back hip, just inside his pale tan shorts. His white tank top hung loosely over his gun. Another wore his chestnut brown hair in a loose pony tail and his usual priest outfit framed his body. Another blond, pale skinned male tried to silently get the first to keep his gun where it sat. The fourth seemed unnerved that there was a stranger in the house. Concerned but not otherwise affected. He flicked his bangs a little to get a better view but they fell right back over his left eye.

As the young male sat in his chair he felt himself getting restless. Normally he would like to have a quiet atmosphere but with this last mission? He had gotten used to having noise. He lifted his head and looked around, spotting the remote to the stereo on the coffee table not but a few feet away. With a small grunt, he kicked himself back up into a sitting position that made it easier to get up then made his way over to the coffee table, picking up the remote. He pushed power then jumped when rock started to play loudly on the stereo. Placing a hand over his head he shook his head, changing it over to country then nodding his approval. He hummed softly to the music then turned to the kitchen, bouncing slightly to the beat of the music as he turned it up. He sighed softly as he turned back around to his chair, moving over to pick up his duffle on his way back down the short hallway, up the stairs to his room on the second floor. Tossing the bag on his bed, he grumbled as the strap holding the bag closed snapped, dumping its contents out on the bed. Jeans, t-shirts, gothic make-up, jackets, boots, and tank tops fell loose from the bag all over his bed, some clothing falling onto his floor.

He cursed in Chinese then sighed. At least it made it home. Tomorrow he would head on down to the army surplus store and buy more. Maybe more sturdy bags before his next mission. With a small grunt of disapproval he made his way over to his personal bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror after taking out the blue contacts that made his onyx black eyes look like a dark ocean blue. He sighed again. He hadn't had a shower in a few days and his make-up was smeared all over his cheeks. It must have been either the helmet or the sweat from his concert the day before. He shook his head. Must be a combination of both. He leaned over his sink and turned on the water, splashing his face with water. After cleaning his face he stood up and nodded. He blinked when a sound outside his bedroom door caught his attention. He stepped out of his bathroom and over to his bedroom door to look down the hallway. His room was at the end of the hall. He missed the scampering of feet but didn't see anything. He scratched the back of his head, loosening his tight pony tail as he did so in his confusion. He was tired now but wide awake. He hoped that a shower would clear his mind. He shook his head and turned back into his room, closing his door, and made his way over to his bed. He pushed his cloths around looking for something to wear then settled on boxers and a pair of light blue jeans. He moved back to the bathroom then closed the door. Not that he needed to.

He paused to look at his reflection once more. His hair had gotten longer. With a small smile he took his hair out of the ponytail before brushing it. Once he was done, he stripped his shirt off then his jeans. He stepped over to the shower and turned the water on, making sure it was to his liking before stripping off the boxers he wore to hop in. It didn't take him more than fifteen to thirty minutes to take his shower before he was out again drying off. Brushing his hair again he looked at his reflection again. He had gotten used to it being so long. He shook his head then threw it back into a low ponytail. After that he dressed in his boxers and jeans before walking out to his bedroom. He pondered about putting on a shirt then just shook his head. He hated having a wet shirt due to his hair so he decided to just not wear one.

He turned and walked out his door into the hallway, missing the scrambling of silent feet in the room not even a few feet away from his room. He smiled and walked into the living room when his favorite country song played from the radio. He paused at the back of the sofa and leaned against it, singing softly to the music a moment before making his way to the kitchen for something to drink. He opened the fridge for the tea he had left behind but only found orange soda. Wufei sighed. The chestnut brown haired pilot would be rather upset if he found his soda missing but he decided to hell with it. He could just buy him more. He reached in and took a can from the back and popped it open, turning slowly to close the fridge as he took a long drink. He paused a moment with the can still to his lips when his eyes landed on his four other companions, who at this moment decided to not hide.

"W…Wufei?" The young blond male in the front asked, blinking when he received a small, slow, nod from his companion. "W…What happened on your mission….Exactly?"

"What do you mean, Winner?" He asked, slowly lowering the can from his lips.

"Well, for one? You came home dressed as Ryuki Mori."

It wasn't Quatre's voice. It was the hyperactive pilot of Deathscythe, Duo Maxwell. Wufei turned his eyes to the amethyst eyes of his fellow pilot. He had tried his hardest to keep his identity a secret. Both of them. He blinked slowly. He knew Duo was a big fan of Ryuki Mori, so he didn't know what to say. That's what made it hard to keep his secret hidden. He smiled slightly as he watched their confused faces.

"My roommate decided to Goth me out. Besides, Ryuki Mori is blond. I have black hair."

"If your roommate Gothed you out then you would have either killed him or just changed back into your khaki's."

"That's true, but when your roommate takes all your cloths and burns them in the middle of the night, it makes it rather hard to change back."

"Oh no. Wufei what did you do?"

"Nothing to sever. Just kicked him out the window of our two story dorm room with the headmaster standing there." Wufei said as he waved his hand dismissively, shrugging slightly.

"Wufei!"

"What?! Everyone knows you don't mess with a Chinese mans belongings. Especially when he is very traditional. They were my last Khaki's too."

Quatre shook his head. He did know better. He looked up just in time to see Wufei turn to walk into the living room. On his back was a deep scar that ran from right shoulder down to his left hip, hidden under his pant line. It had nothing to do with how the Chinese pilot acted but still, he regretted how he came to have that scar. Wufei looked back over his right shoulder to see Quatre looking then smiled, waving dismissively.

"Don't worry about it Winner. That's in the past and I'm sure any one of us would have done the same thing." He said, leaving four stunned pilots in the kitchen.

Wufei sat at the table and placed his drink down before him where his notebook usually sat. He picked up the pencil that sat next to the notebook, tapping it a few times on the table before opening the notebook. Wufei paused as the pencil touched the paper, ready to write the lyrics that played in his mind. His mind wandered back to his previous mission. He honestly didn't mean to send the kid flying out the second story window, but when he found out that he had burnt his cloths, he almost snapped. He would have felt bad….If he hadn't found out that this 'kid' was actually a spy for the Oz military searching for new requites to use against the Rebel forces. Wufei sat back in his chair, pencil tapping on the table in thought and looked out the sliding glass doors to the backyard. It had been two years since he had last been home.

Wufei ran a hand threw his hair, causing it to fall free of its ponytail, a small strand of blond bangs falling in front of his left eye. He blinked a few times then sighed. He had completely forgotten about the prank that was pulled on him just the week before he had returned home. Now he knew why Duo had asked about Ryuki Mori. He looked at Duo with a small smile. Duo had one of his CD's in his hands, looking back and forth between Wufei and the CD. Wufei looked exactly like Ryuki Mori because of the prank. Wufei hadn't been able to bring himself to tell his fellow pilots about his other secret, about Ryuki. Not with all the people out to kill him as Ryuki or the Oz military Targeting him.

Wufei put the pencil down with a small sigh then stood up, grabbing his can as he did so. He figured he might as well tell them. Duo Especially. Since he was his biggest fan. He walked over to Duo and gently took the CD from his hand, moving over to the stereo to put the disk in. It was his country style album. He let the music start to play for a moment, but before he could even begin to sing, the hair on the back of his neck stood on end, indicating danger and causing him to freeze. Wufei had always been keen about the dangers around him. Duo muttered his name but Wufei was focused elsewhere. Was it the Oz Military? An assassin out to kill Ryuki? He was careful about bringing it home. That's why he had left at night to come home. Duo began to speak but Wufei raised his free hand to silence him, eyes narrowing at the wall before him. He knew this feeling. An Assassin. More training then an Oz military soldier.

Wufei's quick movements seemed to startle Duo. In the blink of an eye, Wufei had dropped to his knee, just as the can exploded above his head, pulling Duo's weapon from its holster at his right ankle and firing three well aimed shots. He was glad Duo always kept his weapons loaded. Duo cried out in surprise as he fell back into the seat of the couch when Wufei took his legs out from under him, the television exploding just inches above his head. Quatre yelled out in both fury at the glass exploding from the TV and back sliding glass door, and surprise that he didn't see it coming. Heero had his gun out and ready before he even knew where to fire at, only able to point blindly where Wufei aimed, the gun in his hand while covering Quatre with both his arm and body. Trowa had dove into the kitchen to search for his own means of protection, kitchen knives. Wufei stood up as Duo tried to struggle to his feet. There were three body's on the ground but there were still at least two more. The three that were on the ground dead were Oz soldiers. Something he had missed. Wufei cursed in Chinese when he pushed the American back down into the couch. He had always worried when this would happen. Oz and the assassins both knowing his true identity.

Duo yelped causing Wufei to drop to his knee again to look at him, keeping his keen senses on the intruders. "Maxwell?"

"My shoulder, Wu. Its bleeding."

Wufei looked at his hand and sure enough, there was blood on it. He had wandered why Duo would have a wet shirt if his hair was dry. They must have hit him when Wufei knocked him off his feet. Wufei growled then jumped over the couch, a bullet grazing past his cheek from an assassin. As though giving him a warning. Wufei paused on his knee again as the blood dripped down his left cheek. His eyes were scanning the surroundings. He wouldn't be able to get the attention of the shooters with the bystanders nearby. Quatre yelled something but Wufei didn't register it. He stood slowly, knowing all the guns were aimed at him. Duo was just a bystander that got hit thinking Wufei would dive in front of him to protect him. Trowa was a weaponless bodyguard that pulled Quatre into the kitchen to give Heero a better chance to guard the rich boy. Wufei however knew better. Quatre, despite being a pilot didn't like violence. Trowa was the acrobatic pilot that was deadly with both guns and throwing knives. Heero was a death seeker pilot who didn't care if he was hurt in the process.

Wufei looked at Duo, then to the other three pilots, biting his lower lip hard enough to make blood drip down his lower lip on the right side. He looked back out the shattered back door as he thought of his next move. Heero didn't know where the assassins were and kept looking at Wufei as though asking where they were with his eyes. If only Wufei could get to his bike. He was better with his swords and he had forgotten his blade on his bike, well hidden in its sheath that was the same color as the bike. He also had other hidden compartments with blades in them. Wufei didn't want to endanger the other four pilots. Yeah this was their job but this was different then their missions. Wufei's grip tightened on the gun in his hand. His blades were on his bike. If only he could make it to them. If he ran through the house, he would no doubt endanger the other pilots. If he ran through the back door he would no doubt be riddled with bullets, unless he could tell where they were coming from.

Wufei was not a male that was known to scare easily. He had been in these types of situations before, maybe once before he meet the other pilots. He placed a hand on his right hip and squeezed tightly. Under his hand, hidden by the pants was a faint scar from when he was fifteen, six years ago, when the Oz first attacked his home Colony. He wasn't about to loose another place he called home. He placed the gun back behind him, hooked in the back of his jeans as he knelt down, both hands on the ground, knuckles down. Quatre said something from his hiding spot behind Trowa but Wufei didn't hear him. Wufei said a silent prayer in his mind, a prayer for his pilots, for his home, and most of all, a prayer for his survival on the stupid move he was about to make. Duo called out to him as his eyes slowly snapped open and he pushed hard off with his free leg, giving him that extra boost as he ran for the door. Another bullet flew past his head, nicking the bottom of his left ear.

Wufei quickly rounded the corner to the back wall to the right, bullets crashing into the wall just behind him. Wufei was glad that he was quick thanks to his training every morning and the jogs that he did every evening. He hoped that Duo and the others would stay hidden. He felt his adrenalin hit and his heart start to race. He rounded the corner of the building, spinning as a sharp pain snapped him forward till his back hit the wall, leaving a bloody spot from his left shoulder. Cursing out loud that his sword arm was now useless, he took off once more, determined to get to his bike. He would just have to grin and bear it till he could get proper treatment. Rustling in the trees told him that they followed Wufei, ignoring the other pilots. Good. That's what he wanted. When Wufei rounded the corner that his bike sat he was glad that he had left the keys in the ignition. With one good jump, he was able to land on the bike, start it and peel out all in one swift motion, rocks flying back behind him to smash the windows. Wufei swore that if he managed to survive this? He would pay Quatre to get the house fixed.

Wufei peeled off down the dirt path away from the house. About five minutes down the road he had to quickly turn the bike to the right, his foot flying down to keep himself from falling over as a military armored truck pulled out in front of him. He took off into the woods where he knew his bike could go, but cursed himself for forgetting that they knew he loved riding bikes. Behind him he heard at least five revved engines that followed him into the woods. From the sounds of the engines, Harleys. Bikes not meant for the woods. They knew he would take to the woods. They just didn't know how dense it would be like Wufei did. He lived in the woods all his life so he would knew the ins and outs.

When the bikes came into view after rounding about a rather large oak tree, Wufei turned the bike to the right hard enough to tip the bike. He reached for his blade as he places his feet on the seat of the bike then pushed hard into the air, just as the bike exploded under him, sending him flying higher then he intended. He landed firmly on his right foot but quickly fell to his knee when he felt the crack more then heard it. That was bad. It meant he wouldn't be able to run in this state, much less move. He slowly pushed himself up till he fell back against the large oak tree. At least he had some cover for his back as the bikes started to circle around him and the tree, as if taunting him. Wufei kept his eyes on the bikes and the riders as each one passed, counting the timing between each one.

With what he hoped was the right timing he swung his arm out straight, catching the first two soldiers as they passed each other. With the speed of the bikes and the angle of the blade, both heads rolled right off the shoulders. He reached back behind his body with his left arm, biting his lip once more as pain only increased his adrenaline. He gripped the gun that rested there. Only three shots left. Duo always had at least six shots in his weapons. There were three bikers left. Just enough for him to take each shot, but if he were to miss? He shook his head to clear the thought then yelped as a sharp pain dug its ugly head into his right leg. Stupid move on his part. Letting his guard down. Now he knew they were just toying with him. They forgot about the gun he carried. He watched the remaining three bikers closely, timing each shot that he would take.

Wufei was a math wiz. He knew this, but it was just precise skill that he was trained for. There was a reason Chinese men were in high demand for the military. They were trained since they were kids to be killers. Not that anyone would truly know. Wufei pulled the gun forward with a smile and pulled the trigger. One down. He watched as the body fell, his body spinning to reveal the missing eye socket. He turned the gun just slightly to the right and pulled the trigger again. Two down. He nailed this one in the temple. He turned his arm to the left a good three degrees then pulled again. Last one down. Shot directly in the middle of his forehead. Wufei thanked whatever angel or god that was looking out for him then limped over to the small pile of bikes in front of him, taking the guns, holsters, and any other weapons he could find. Wufei sat down then felt his foot. With a grunt he popped the dislocated joint back into place before standing on the sore appendage. He looked down at himself a moment to note the bare chest that was barely covered by the gun holsters. He shifted everything so that he could strip a soldier of his bullet proof vest and coat. It was cold after all.

Once he had everything on, he hissed at the weight of the vest. His injured shoulder making its complaint with his right leg. He looked down then smiled, taking a grenade off the belt of one of the soldiers. He lifted up a bike then grunted again. It was heavy but nothing he couldn't handle. The pain in his shoulder reminded him that he was still alive. He sat on the bike and revved the engine. With a sword in his hand and the grenade in the other he revved the bike again. He didn't let up off the breaks for a moment as he peeled out the tire. The sound of rock on metal the only sound around him. Letting go of the breaks he felt the bike surge forward, making him lift his leg off the ground as it sped through the thick forest. As he neared the pathway he felt a smile rise up on his face. There was the truck, still waiting for him. He placed the pin of the grenade into his mouth, knowing the bump on the side of the road would pull the pin from the grenade.

Wufei knew, if he wasn't careful then the bump would cause him to pull the trigger to the gun in his hand, effectively shooting him in the head, if it still had bullets in it. His plan had risks that he was willing to take. Just before he hit the dirt path, he turned the bike to the right with a quick jerk. This caused him to skid off the small bump on the side of the road. With the pin pulled as planned he tossed it over his shoulder. Thinking it was just a rock that landed in the truck the people just started to fire their guns at him. Wufei was at least a yard away when the grenade exploded, followed closely by the trucks tank exploding. The shock wave caused his bike to swerve. He managed to stop the bike then turned to look at the house. A part of him hoped beyond anything he had ever prayed on, that the others were ok. He was at least two football fields away from the house, bleeding with his vision already starting to blur. Wufei wasn't sure if he would make it back alive.

He struggled to pull off the vest then sighed in relief when it hit the ground. Pulling the jacket back slightly to look at his left shoulder and frowned. The bleeding still hasn't stopped and the pain was increasing as the adrenaline dropped. He looked up at the sky as he placed the jacket back into place. Now that the adrenaline was dropping so was his radar for danger. He must not be as aware as he thought. Something warm and wet dropped down on the right side of his face right over his eye, forcing him to close his eyes. He knew what it was. Blood. He had somehow gotten injured from the explosion of his own bike. The soft rumble of the bike and the vibration giving a sense of calmness to Wufei. He turned his head at the sound of a motorcycle. Chestnut brown hair, curly and loose from its usual braid, flew out behind a young tan male, no bikers helmet. His Amethyst eyes wide with worry. The rider wore black with a little hint of white around his neck. Duo's typical priests outfit.

Wufei smiled at his friend, knowing he had a better chance at surviving now. He began to raise his hand but Duo's worried features and him pointing at Wufei only got the male wandering. Suddenly all the hair on his body stood on edge at the sound of a roaring engine that drowned out the two sounds of motorcycles. It felt like slow motion to Wufei as he turned around then up to the military issued mobile suite, gun ready and aimed. Right at him. Duo was still a good three yards away when Wufei heard the sounds of the gun gearing up to fire. In one instant a bright yellow light engulfed him. Wufei thought for sure he was a goner. With a little luck the light narrowed to only his right arm. Wufei screamed in both surprise and pain as a rather large bullet pierced threw his shoulder, effectively tearing his arm completely off. Not that he would notice.

The force of the bullet threw him off the bike and onto the ground hard. The pain was sever and blood flowed from the corners of his mouth. Breathing only resulted in him coughing up more blood. Duo didn't even stop the bike when he jumped off, pulling his gun free of its holster and aiming at the mobile suit. Being a mechanic, he knew just the right spots to hit to make the suit explode with the pilot still inside. He didn't care if they found out that he was a fellow pilot or not. He was going to protect his friend. Wufei could only watch as the mobile suit tried to take off but exploded. Duo skid to a stop by Wufei. He could see that Duo was nearly panicking. Off came his beloved shirt, using Wufei's blade to cut it into needed strips to stop the bleeding, all the while talking to the pale man below him. Wufei could barely feel Duo dabbing at his wounds as gently as he could. There was no pain. Did this mean that he was dying? Moments passed. Moments that felt like an eternity to Wufei. Darkness soon followed the roar of an engine.

Two Months Later

Warm. It felt warm. Did this mean that he was still alive? To Wufei he felt like he was floating. There was no pain and he was warm. He heard talking but it was muffled, stressed. He had always been good at finding the persons true feelings threw their words but this person…He wasn't trying to hide it. This confuse the Chinese male.

"Don't worry Duo. Wufei is strong. He will wake up."

"If only I had gotten to him sooner, then he wouldn't be in this state right now!"

"Calm down Duo. You did what you could. We all did. You're not the one to blame. Wufei went out on his own knowing it would give us a chance to either run or survive. He put himself in this position for our sake. You are not the one to blame here. Remember that."

Silence followed that statement. Wufei felt a soft weight on the left side of the bed where a person took his hand. Beeping of a heart monitor caught his attention off to his right. Hospital? No. It was Trowa's special room. It was cold in here. Wufei opened his eyes but quickly closed them from the blinding light above him. He let out a soft pained groan just as the bed shifted beside him. Duo must have turned to face him. Wufei tried to swallow but quickly began to gag. There was a tube deep in his throat, pushing air into his lungs. Life Support. Was he really that bad?

"Wufei! Hold on."

Wufei felt gentle hands lift his head before pulling the tube from his mouth. Wufei coughed and gagged more. Wufei groaned as his body suddenly filled with pain. He opened a single eye to look around the room. The room was bare for the most part. Off to his right was the heart monitor on top of a cherry wood dresser filled with medical supplies. Directly in front of him was a small oak table in which Trowa sat forward in his chair as though ready to jump up. Next to the table was a black leather love seat. Heero and Quatre both sat on the couch. Heero's arm was around Quatre's shoulders. To his left was two doors, one open to the hallway. He was sure that the other lead to a bathroom. Wufei pulled his left arm up to slowly push himself up but only managed to push himself painfully onto his right side. Duo jumped up to help Wufei sit up into a better position. The room was fairly large. Just how Wufei liked it. Not that he would have complained if it were small.

Beside the bed was a few Chinese books from his room. He had only just started to read them when the attack happened. Wufei winced as he tried to move his right arm. Looking to it he sees bandages sticking out from under the wife beater that he was wearing. There was no arm. Wufei blinked slowly a few times as he stared at his arm or where his arm should have been. Wufei wasn't sure if he should be worried or panicked. If he were honest with himself he was neither. He was calm and that's what scared him the most. Why would he be calm when he just lost an arm? How is he going to perform his daily routine? He looked up just in time to see Duo turn his face away, a look of shame across his features.

"What happened?" He asked calmly with a coarse voice that hadn't been used in a while.

"We couldn't save your arm, Wufei. There was just too much damage." Trowa said calmly in a soft tone that he had never heard him use before.

"But I'm making you a mechanical arm to help you out!" Duo said quickly.

Wufei knew that Duo was worried. What he was attempting has never been done before. If this succeeds then he may have a job making limbs for those that had lost them in the war. All Wufei could do was nod at Duo. What else could he do? Freaking out wouldn't help him even if he felt freaked out. On the outside he was calm but everyone knew that on the inside Wufei was freaking out. He reached over his lap unconsciously to scratch at his arm that was starting to itch but blinked. There was no longer an arm so how could it itch? He sighed then looked over at the books on the side of the bed. Quatre suddenly jumped up with a small whimper then took off out the door, possibly to go bake. He always baked when upset or angry. Wufei watched as Heero sat for a moment, debate running through his eyes. He slowly stood up and calmly made his way out the door after the blond pilot.

So much has changed since he was last awake. This much he could tell. Trowa got up to move to the bed. He slowly moved the bandages to change them and check on his shoulder. Wufei winced as the bandages were peeled away but didn't say much. Duo took his hand to kiss it softly then jumped up to leave the room. Maybe to go work on the arm that he didn't know he had immersed himself into. Wufei reached up to take Duo's hand. Duo looked back then down at Wufei's hand as it started to shake. He felt better knowing that Duo was near. He was there when he was injured and he was still here now. That's all Wufei needed. Wufei blinked then let go of Duo's hand. This wasn't like him. Duo sat down and placed a hand on the Chinese male's hand to let him know he understood the confusion that he was going through. Wufei didn't blame Duo for the state he was in. In fact he actually felt grateful for him. If it wasn't for Duo, Wufei surly would have died there on the path.

"Trowa?" Wufei asked, getting a soft 'hm' in return. "How long until I can get up out of bed and move around?"

"That would be another day or two unless you can move now. I just want to be sure. You have been out for almost two-in-a-half months now." He said calmly then looked back at Wufei, his hand on the dresser and fresh bandages in his other hand. "As of right now you are all healed up. I just have to keep you wrapped up till Duo is finished. He has been working hard to make you a new arm. It worried Quatre to no end and Quatre locks him out of his workshop every now and then just to get him to eat."

Wufei sighed then reached up to whack the male over the head, calling him an idiot in Chinese. "You need to take care of yourself. What would have happened if I came to and you were six feet under?"

Duo rubbed his head looking at Wufei as he spoke then lowered his eyes to the bed, gently placing his hands on his lap. "I…I don't know."

Wufei sighed then smiled softly. "Just promise me that you will eat? I don't need you to die for my sake ok?"

Duo nodded as he remained silent. Duo was looking a bit skinnier then he normally did and this worried Wufei a lot more than his missing right arm. Wufei shook his head then looked at the window before turning to his left where Duo sat, pushing his legs to the edge of the bed. Duo's head snapped up to look at him as he moved. Wufei used his left arm to steady him as he pushed his legs over the side of the bed, noticing the khaki's he wore. He knew he had none left from his last mission so they must have bought more for him while he was out of it.

"Trowa? What state was I in that needed life support?" Wufei asked quietly, worried about what he would hear.

The young pilot stayed quiet with his hand on the dresser. His hand clenched around the bandages in thought, like he was fighting with himself about how to tell him. He turned away causing Wufei to worry. Was he really that bad? He waited patiently for the young pilot to finally speak with his back still turned, as if to hide the expression of pain and regret.

"Your arm was blown off and you had lost a lot of blood even before that. I saw it on the walls before Duo took off after you." Trowa finally turned back to him, his face back to the neutral mask. "When Duo got you back to the house I was lucky to get you stable before it was to late to save you."

"I knew Duo ruined his beloved priests outfit to try to stop the bleeding but everything after that is blank." He said as Duo shifted in regret. "I knew I was happy that he was there. I knew I had a slim chance to survive since he got to me when he did."

Duo blinked then turned to Wufei. "You…You knew you might die?"

"If you didn't show up yes. I knew it. When I saw the way you destroyed your beloved priests outfit I knew…I knew I was a beloved comrade."


End file.
